narniarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lucy the Valiant
Welcome Hi, welcome to Narnia Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lucy the Valiant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Green Fairy (Talk) 22:25, April 25, 2011 Well, what about anyone can make their own rpg character in differences species, centaurs, foxes, wolves, sword fighting mice, dwarves, the talking horses, kings and queens ect :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that'd be pretty cool what Snapefan said :D InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) lol, true. And I'd love to join! :D And sometimes i think my alter ego in another life or something of that nature would be a fox or a wolf :P I even made up my own character a year ago, the name inspired by warriors, lol. Redtail the Fox. She's like my signature animal i made up in my little mind-a talking fox :P I'd love to make a character. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) That's cute. :) Hmmm maybe you should leave it for FableClan since the cats there dont eat meat, and because I dont know if they're are talking squirrells in narnia, but if there are, i take that back :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'd say making this wiki affiliated with Hogwarts RP Wiki, but we haven't started out much. As soon as we've made all the important pages and such, we should make them affiliated! InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) True, but anything can happen in narnia :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe there could be like small kings and queens of animal groups with Aslan or another ruler of all of Narnia, but maybe animal groups could have one main ruler of their specific kind or something :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Kk, i'll make mine now :) Can i add in a picture of what she looks like in narnia and what she looks like by a picture i drew of her on paint when i make the page? And btw, the fableclan page really needs to be archived! :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep, Squirrels talk in Narnia :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you, and thanks :) And new members would be a big change. :) And btw, i got bit/stung by a stupid wasp at school today and had to go back home, which is why i'm sending you this message right now. :) There's a like a huge wasp infestation at my school and one, out of the rest of the people, decided to go and attack me. Stupid wasps. :P It stings really bad now, i'm just glad that i'm not allergic. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah, it's my first time being stung. At first when it bit me i just smacked it away and wasnt that concerned of the soft sting. But when i got in the class, thats when it started swelling up. I asked a kid sitting next to me, a guy named Kevin, and asked if it looked bad and showed him my arm where i got stung-his eyes got huge, lol. And he told me to tell the teacher and i did when I started to cry a bit with the pain. My teacher took me out and to the clinic and gave me a PENNY to put on the bite-its something about the penny where like it neautralizes the bite or something. And then we got to the clinic and i put ice on it and then my mom came and picked me up. Still stings but i'm fine now. :) I hate wasps, lol. Bees, wasps, lovebugs, they scare me and i hate them all, lol. Dont know why i hate lovebugs though. :P And yeah, my character-Redtail! I love her. My signature animal in my little imagination. :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I see some good ones-just noticed them :P A Wolf, Lucy, and a couple others that I still need to look at :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Maugrim the wolf? I love wolves so i love him even though he's evil :P And for photo badges, try adding a lot of aslan for like the gold badgers, and maybe the white witch in a few, like one could say, 'Good has Triumphed over Evil' because you made a thousand edits or something :P I hate the white witch. Shes such a bitter, annoying, and loud...well, loud witch! :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) True :) It wouldn't be narnia if she hadnt existed. But she still annoys me. -_- XD Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah. :P So, what else should we add to the wikia? Like, if animal characters and groups live together in proximity or near predators, shouldnt there be like a sancuatary or like a protection group or something for them to stay at for good or for temporary ect? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) good idea. And okay :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 18:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) kk bye :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 18:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yay :) Back to Narnia! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) lol :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The badges are looking good :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, Lucy, why dont we make a page for all the characters to interact with one another in a roleplay section to start out the wikia? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree with roleplay sections. And I called you Lucy cause I cant call you Luna here :) And guess what....I got glasses today! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Lucy suits you and it makes since to call you lucy instead of luna or leafbreeze here. :) And the glasses are square and black-when i first picked them out, me and my parents narrowed it down to the ones i'm now wearing and round ones. When i put on the round ones I was like, "no! They make me look like Harry Potter!' and i took them off and put on the sqaure ones. :P My parents laughed at that one. :) Oooh and quick question-on another wikia, i'm thinking of making a poll to earn an idea for an hp fan fic i'm writing, and I have no clue how to make them and i saw the polls on fableclan. If you know, could you tell me how to make one please? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) kk thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay, it worked, thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Soooo *thinks of something to talk about* FableClan is getting interesting isnt it? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I hope your computer gets fixed up of it has a virius soon :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Hey, Lucy, me and InSpeck started roleplaying in the Lantern Waste page (our characters, Redtail and Leyka, have met). You can read up on the roleplay there to see what went on :) Should there be pages made for the animal family, like, Ferret Pack, Fox Pack, Wolf Pack, ect? RedtailTheFox (Talk) 23:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello! May I become Admin/Bureaucrat? It's fine if you don't want me to, but I was the 3rd/2nd user to go on here and I really want more privileges so I can make the wiki better... InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :) And for the Pack thing, I'm not really sure. InSpeck really had the idea of it when we were roleplaying if you read the roleplay about the Ferret Pack ect. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I understand, you're not being rude. And maybe it is not realistic as you say, but it would make since to maybe put pages of like family homes. For example, InSpeck has Leyka, who has a Family, and Redtail has a Family as well. We could have pages like, Leyka's Den, or Redtail's Den, or Sincap's Den. ect. If not I understand. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Okay, I'll tell InSpeck about it. :) And 'duh' i feel stupid, lol. Squirells live in trees not dens-I got to remember that! :P Scratch that-Sincap's Den Sincap's Tree? :P I'm not myself today-trying to get used to my new glasses and trying not to get stung by wasps. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Whoa. That. Looks. So. Awsome. :D It looks so cool! :) How'd you do that-photo editing? RedtailTheFox (Talk) That's so cool! :) The pic looks awsome! :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Yeah, you should. It makes more since to put in the pic with how he does actually look like in Narnia. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Yay I feel special :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) Hmmm. Well, the only part i left it out is that i really imagine her like a cartoon. I actually did write a story about her stored on my laptop. (its not finished cause i lost interest) but it was my cartoonish impression of her in the pic at the bottom of her page that i drew using paint. When i first think of her cartoonish like, I think of her as a talking and *dont laugh* *cough cough* singing and dancing fox......in the story she's taken by a cortupt buisiness-hobo guy who rises her to fame in her singing career, but brings her down when trying to keep her away from her family, cubs, and mate. That's what i planned in the future for it but i lost interest. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Lol, I'm glad you didn't laugh. :P Dare I open up the file of her story...oh god I'm looking at it. I never thought of a good name for it, so i named it Fox Talk, lol. It's written from her own perspective where it starts out where shes in the forest, frozen with fear, with a hunters gun pointed at her, lolz (the corupt business-hobo dude :P ) It continues on and i wont bother to blab about it :P And a song for her would be cool. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) He's hobo-like cause he wears scrappy clothes yet he has a job at a music company :P And yay, a squirell with bow and arrows! Note to Redtail: Watch the trees. :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) lolz. Heeeeeey. Idea *lightbulb* Can we roleplay at Latern Waste and have Redtail meet Sincap? :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Okay, and yeah, you can start :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Okay, bye :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Hey, Lucy :) Yay it's friday and i had a french test today for the french alphabet and i passed with i think a plesent B. :) And my parents said i could stay on the rest of the day cause we didnt have anything planned the rest of the night so hi :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Hiya :) Heeey did you see the new deathly hallows trailer? If not, prepare yourself and click the link for awsomeness! :D RedtailTheFox (Talk) It's so awsome! I cant wait until July! :D RedtailTheFox (Talk) I posted at Lantern Waste :) Aww I love Sincap. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Posted! :) And if only animals really talked...that would be awsome :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) Hey, Lucy :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thats not good :( My internet hates me too today-when i did the divination homework, i cliked publish, and when it wouldnt publish for like two minutes, i used a clip tool to take a screen shot of the screen, and when i did, right after, my internet went out and i had to retype the whole thing from the screen shot. :/RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Refuse in your most polite way. XD No, you're choice. :P I hate crowds too-i get nervous just reading something in front of my class! :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, chose what you think is best. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Lolz, I suck at advice sometimes. :P And true, if you refuse they could find someone else. :) Playing in front of crowds isnt easy-it depends on the person and if they're used to it. I'm SO not used to crowds, lolz. :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) True. A small room is different, but like you said, a theatre is way different. It's not easy in a theatre. And to think, i cant really stand crowds, yet i preformed at the grand opening of the amway center in orlando with my dancing group. :P I got really nervous when i got up there with the group and the recording thing camra of my dad zoomed up on me lolz my dad has a pic of me and i look away everytime i see that pic cause i get nervous with my parents staring at it :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Hey Lucy, can we make a page for the Wolf Pack that threatens most of Narnia, like the ones in the film and books? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Samparo would be a good name for one :) And lol Kurt. :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC)